


Break The Righteous Man

by SaenaLife



Series: Righteous Man [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Sub!Dean, Teasing, Threesome, basically everything but the kitchen sink, if you meet someone like this irl run away!, maybe in part 2, this is NOT SAFE SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaenaLife/pseuds/SaenaLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself at the mercy of Crowley’s lover, an extremely powerful demon. Will he escape with his life and his soul intact?  Will he want to?</p><p>"Everything he did, every sound or move he made, the feel of his skin under my hands and lips, it was all hitting me full force and I was dizzy with lust kneeling there in front of him, listening to his appeals devolve into random repetitions of the words fuck, Mistress, and please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break The Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is fantasy, demon-flavor bondage and Dom/sub with some level of dubious consent (drugged/kidnapped). It is most certainly NOT SAFE SEX. In other words, don’t try this at home. If you meet someone like this in real life, run away.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Crowley or Dean Winchester, anything in the Supernatural canon, or the lyrics to Back in Black. Everything else is mine.

Crowley. He and I had been together, off and on, for centuries. Some days it felt like millenia. Those were usually the days we decided to take a break, but so far we’d always come back to each other eventually. I think the most time we were apart was a stretch of 17 years at the turn of the 19th century. Crowley was always so jealous of my Niccolo’s gifts, in and out of bed. (By the way, the rumor that Paganini sold his soul to the devil for the ability to play violin is patently untrue. He sold his soul for me.)

Now though, was a different story. I’d been back with Crowley for almost a decade this time and things were good, better than ever. That’s not to say that we were faithful to each other, far from it. But out of mutual respect, we pretended that the lovers we enjoyed together were our only extracurricular activities and we kept any solo excursions to ourselves.

It was better that way; neither of us wanted a repeat of the Naomi incident. Early on in our association, that bitch had time-traveled him back to Mesopotamia so they could fuck without me finding out. But find out I did and I was furious. For the first time in a thousand years, I’d met someone that had actually made me entertain the thought of (shudder) monogamy. And he spent all his spare time shoving his dick into anyone that would let him. I mean, really, an angel? That angel in particular? It hurt my pride, to say the least.

Once my wrath had cooled (and Crowley’s wounds had healed), I realized that it was absurd to be jealous. Whoever or whatever Crowley slept with, I always knew that I could have him back with a crook of my finger any time I chose. There was simply nothing in Hell, Heaven, or Earth that could compare with what I could give him. Plus, Crowley’s escapade with one of my greatest rivals gave me a wickedly entertaining idea. I began to choose my lovers from among his many enemies. They didn’t know who I was and Crowley didn’t know I was giving his foes everything I gave him. It was my own delicious secret.

This last year had been particularly delectable. I’d been feeling restless; I needed a project and I knew how much Crowley hated the Winchesters, along with all of their friends and everything they stood for. I decided to keep myself busy screwing his worst enemy (and his enemy’s brother, and his enemy’s surrogate father figure, even took a shot at his enemy’s domesticated angel). For this bit of mischief, I chose a buxom brunette form.

Quite a wide variety in that bunch. Of course, Cas didn’t fall for it, despite my convincing portrayal of a human; he knew me for what I was the second he laid eyes on me. Dean, on the other hand, he was easy. Buy him a couple of drinks in a bar while his brother’s off being studious and it was a done deal. Baby brother Sam took a little more coaxing, though. Poor boy, he had so much darkness in him and he wanted so much to be good that he resisted the very thing that would give him the most pleasure. Once I broke through that reserve, though, sweet holy hell! He took me places even Crowley hadn’t. Then there was Bobby, probably the most surprising of them all, the one who would have had a soft spot in my heart if I’d had one (a heart or a soft spot). Such a jaded, sarcastic shell covering the tender soul of an idealist, and an incredibly passionate lover.

I considered magic-ing up a stronger disguise and taking another run at Cas, but then a new idea hit me like a lightning bolt. It would take some planning and coordination, but it would all be worth it. I chose Dean for my little entertainment, for a couple of reasons. We’d had amazing chemistry that time in Topeka (he thought I was a cocktail waitress, I thought he looked good enough to eat). That in itself wasn’t exactly unusual, but I also had a suspicion that Crowley’s antagonism had a hint of methinks-he-doth-protest-too-much. I couldn’t tell if he wanted to be Dean or fuck him, but I wanted to see how he would react to the tableau I was planning. More important than any of that, I wanted to take a shot at getting the Righteous Man to break, _my way_.

As you might suspect, Crowley likes to be in charge in bed. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, so do I. Early on, it had caused problems between us. It wasn’t that either of us had to be dominant in order to get off. We both liked switching it up, both enjoyed the submissive role once in a while, though Crowley will never admit it to anyone but me and even then, only when I make him. The problem was that we’d get so competitive that it would seep into our sex life and pretty soon, no one’s having fun because we’re both too busy trying to be in control. That’s not sex, it’s a wrestling match. So we came up with a system for deciding who gets to run things.

“I call dom!”

Crowley hadn’t even taken off his longcoat before I declared my intentions for the night. He raised one eyebrow at me, but I didn’t want to wait anymore. I’d been planning this for a while and had spent the whole day on pins and needles. I raised a brow of my own and slid him my best, most lascivious smile. He never stood a chance.

He tossed the coat aside, loosening his tie as he came to stand in front of me. Once there, Crowley flashed a hunger-filled look at me before lowering his eyes in that demure way I find so insanely hot.

“Your wish is my command, Mistress.”

The murmur of his whiskey and granite voice sent a spark through me and the warmth of anticipation that had been pooling in my belly flared up into something hotter. “Go into the bedroom, put on the robe, and sit in the chair facing the foot of the bed. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Silent and obedient, he left the room. When I joined him after changing into my (and his) favorite lingerie, a sheer, slinky thing that did more to display my body than obscure it, I found him exactly where he was supposed to be. I let him look me over in the candlelight for a few seconds.

“Eyes front.”

I crossed behind him and opened a drawer in the bureau there, pulling out a set of shackles and slipping the key on its ribbon onto my wrist. I saw Crowley shiver as I turned, the chains clinking lightly in my hands. Securing his wrists behind him, I made sure that my breath whispered across his neck and was rewarded with a stifled moan of anticipation. He was primed and ready. I moved to sit on the bed in front of him.

“Now, pet, are you listening?”

Crowley nodded eagerly. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Good. I have a surprise for you.”

His breath hitched, but he remained silent. I smiled in approval.

“While they bring it in, I want you to look at this,” I held up my index finger, “and nothing else. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

I waited a moment to be sure his eyes were locked on my fingertip before slowly beginning to trace along the edge of my gown, sliding under the lace to linger over the delicate skin of my breast. Seeing that Crowley was completely fascinated, I continued the leisurely exploration while I signaled with my other hand to the demon servant waiting at the door. She held the door wide as two large demons entered, carrying a chair like Crowley’s occupied by an unconscious Dean, gagged, blindfolded, and dressed in a black robe.

I glanced over as they set the chair down facing the bed a couple feet away and I couldn’t help but grin at the sight. When I looked back, I could see Crowley resisting the urge to peek. I drew my fingertip down and then, ever so slowly, gathered up the silky fabric in order to tickle my inner thigh as I spread my legs, rewarding him for his restraint while making sure I had his complete attention. As the two heavy lifters went out, the servant checked the chains that held Dean’s hands behind the chair and then gave an injection to the sleeping man. When it was done, she glanced at me in a wordless question.

“That will be all for now.” I nodded once in dismissal and she turned to leave. “Wait! How long before he wakes up?”

“Any second now, Mistress.” Seeing there was nothing else, she disappeared, leaving me with my toys.

By this time, I was sliding my finger under the lace of my panties, toying with Crowley mercilessly. He was breathing deeply and I was pleased to see the heavy head of his cock pushing up through the folds of the black silk robe that he wore.

Time to begin.

“You’ve been very good so far, my pet.” I stood, leaning over to kiss him luxuriously, careful not to touch anything but his lips. He groaned into my mouth, knowing that fired me up.

“Hmm, very good,” I murmured in his ear. “Oh, the things I’m going to do to you tonight.”

Stepping back, I glanced over and saw that Dean was shifting in his chair, obviously awake and listening to us. Good, now for the reveal.

“You’ve been so good, you can look at your surprise now.”

I watched as Crowley shifted his gaze to the chair next to him. Priceless.

“Oh, no! No! No! No!” Crowley was shaking his heading emphatically with each denial. I saw Dean’s body go rigid and he swung his head blindly around in Crowley’s direction. “Not him, for hell’s sake!” Dean started thrashing around, making the chains at his wrists clank against the chair. Crowley was still yelling and I was letting him go just long enough, judging my moment. “You _can’t_ do this to m…”

My voice was iron when I interrupted him. “Pet!” Crowley’s mouth snapped shut. “You forget yourself. I can do anything I please to you.” Standing over him, I smiled at the thought. The smile became a grin when I saw that his erection was going stronger than ever. “Do you want me to punish you?”

He lowered his head. “No, Mistress.”

“Is that the truth?”

Glancing up through his lashes with a look that was both aroused and amused, Crowley amended his statement. “Not yet, Mistress.” I met his look with a matching one of my own and we shared a moment of complete understanding. I fought down the urge to laugh gleefully; this was going _so well_.

Turning away, I crossed to Dean, swaying my ass in a way that experience told me would make Crowley crazy. I pulled the blindfold from Dean’s eyes, but left the gag in place and stood to one side while his vision adjusted. The first thing he did was look over at Crowley, who studiously avoided eye contact. Dean’s eyes got progressively wider as he took in the matching robes covering their nakedness and the huge bed directly in front of them, awash in the light of scores of white candles scattered around the luxurious room. When his glance reached me, though, his pupils dilated with a flash of lust and he hesitated for a moment. Then his gaze slid back to Crowley and he started struggling against his bonds again, muffled swear words emanating from behind the gag.

“Oh relax! No one’s going to hurt you, unless you ask for it.” With a sidelong look to confirm that Crowley was watching, I leaned into Dean, displaying my breasts to him up close and personal as I unfastened the gag. Although I didn’t touch him at all, I was close enough that I was sure he could feel my body heat. I could certainly feel his and it was having a boomerang arousal effect on me. Stepping back, at the last second, I couldn’t resist dragging my thumb over that full bottom lip and his eyes darkened at the touch.

His escape attempts having proved pitifully unsuccessful, Dean had obviously decided to play it cool. He stretched his jaw and licked his lips, looking me up and down before he spoke.

“Aren’t ya gonna ask me for my safeword?”

The question took me by surprise and I laughed. “Safeword?” I flipped a hand between Crowley and myself. “Sweetheart, we’re _demons_. We don’t _do_ safewords. In this house, it’s all or nothing. Currently, I am the all and you are the nothing.” Dean’s expression didn’t change, but some of the color left his face. “Lucky for you, I think physical pain is too obvious, too simple. So-o-o boring.” I trailed one finger down the bare skin of Dean’s chest and held his gaze with my own. “I prefer more subtle tortures.”

Dean stared at me, wary, then glanced pointedly around the room. “Subtle, huh?’

“Perhaps more subtle than you think.” I settled onto the bed in front of him.

“Listen, lady, I don’t know who you are or what you think’s gonna happen here, but I ain’t playin’ any of your damn demon sex games! Now kill me or let me go!”

“I vote kill, Mistress.”

I gave Crowley a sharp look and a voice to match. “Did I give you permission to speak?”

He dropped his eyes guiltily. “No, Mistress.”

“Be cautious, pet.” I turned back to Dean, who was staring at the currently meek Crowley in fascination. “As for you, Dean, you aren’t here to play the sex games. You’re here to watch them.” I was vastly amused by the way their eyes widened simultaneously. It got better when I detected the slightest trace of disappointment in Dean’s expression. “Afterward, I’ll send you home, no worse for the wear.”

His reply was succinct. “Bullshit.”

“I swear it. All you have to do is sit there quietly while I have my way with Crowley and I’ll let you go.” Dean’s face was mutinous and I could see more persuasive measures were needed. “Of course, you don’t really have a choice in the matter. There is no way out of this room for you unless I allow it.”

“Fine! How ‘bout if I just sing to myself over here while you two go at it?” Throwing back his head, Dean began to belt the lyrics to “Back In Black” in the loudest, most obnoxious voice he could summon. “Back in black, I hit the sack, been too long, I’m gla- urk!” Dean doubled over. His voice floated up, choked with pain. “Okay, okay! Stop! I’ll be quiet!” A moment later, he sagged in his chair as the torment stopped.

“Here’s an interesting fact about me, Dean. I’ve made a study of human anatomy.” I wriggled my fingers at him playfully. “That was your optic nerve I just yanked on. I told the truth when I said physical pain is boring, but I don’t take kindly to those who interrupt my amusements. Right now, you have two choices. You can make yourself such a pain in the ass that I do you some real harm or you can sit there quietly and enjoy the show. Think of it as live-action porn.“ I gave him my best honest face. "Believe it or not, Dean, I’m an honorable example of my kind. I swore I would let you go unharmed and I will, _if you cooperate_. So cooperate.”

Dean stared at me, one eye streaming, and after a long, direct look, nodded once sharply.

A tide of satisfaction swept through me. That had been the trickiest bit; now I had him on the hook. I let my face light up with approval, the exhilaration I was feeling at his agreement plain in my eyes for him to see. And there it was, the answering response in Dean’s eyes.

“You really just want me to sit here and watch you?”

“Like I said, Dean, subtle tortures.” I sent the same lascivious smile that had snared Crowley earlier and watched the way his pupils dilated and his breathing got shallow as it took effect.

“Kinky bitch.” The quiet words floated across from the other chair.

I knew that Crowley was feeling neglected and had let me overhear his mutter. Pleased, but hiding it, I spun away from Dean and stalked the few steps to Crowley’s chair, grasping a handful of his hair and tugging his head back so I could glare down at him. My voice was deceptively soft.

“Kinky. Bitch. What?”

“Kinky bitch, Mistress.” Crowley didn’t bother to hide his smile.

Abruptly, I switched gears again, flashing from stern to amused. “Kinky bitch mistress,” I chuckled, trying it out. “I kind of like that.” I let my eyes drop to Crowley’s mouth. “Perhaps a small reward for making me laugh, hm?” Not waiting for an answer, I closed the distance and claimed his mouth with mine, kissing him passionately. Forgetting myself, I swayed toward Crowley, barely stopping myself from pressing my body against him. I broke away, still holding his head back, his neck stretched uncomfortably, and looked down into eyes blurred from the kiss. “And now your punishment for the disrespect.”

It took a second for the haze of lust to clear enough for Crowley to hear me, but he smiled fiercely when it broke through. Still holding him stretched back in his chair, I trailed my free hand down his chest the same way I had Dean’s. This time, though, I didn’t stop until I had my fingertip resting delicately on the head of his cock. It twitched under my touch, but Crowley knew better than to so much as shift in his chair.

“I was going to have some fun with this.” I slowly licked my lips, gazing down at the thick shaft with hungry affection. “Show the noob over there how things can be when you’re a good pet.” Shaking my head regretfully, I released his hair and stepped back. “But now, I can’t possibly give you that much pleasure when you’ve deliberately displeased me.” I turned toward Dean, noticing in passing that his cock had made its first appearance through the folds of his robe. Right on schedule. Waving a hand in Dean’s direction, I added, “And he isn’t one of my pets.” Yet. “You know I don’t like unwilling playthings in my bed, so he’s not an option either.”

Frowning in mock annoyance, I began to slide my hands up my thighs, gathering the thin fabric as I went. “Well, I’ll have to make the best of a bad situation.” Catching Crowley’s eye, I hooked my thumbs into the waist of my panties and slowly shimmied out of them before sitting on the bed. “Your punishment is to know that I was going to suck your cock like I never have before, really take my time, make it last the way I know you love, before I fucked the living shit out of you.” Languorously, I ran both hands up my torso to cup my breasts. “Instead, you’ll sit there, _quietly_ , and watch while I do for myself what you could have been doing.”

I turned and crawled across to the top of the bed, ass in the air. I heard a clink of chains as one of them jolted in their chair at the sight. Grinning to myself, I settled into the pillows piled against the headboard, feeling my adrenaline levels begin to spike. All at once, I was trembling with want. As it always did, teasing my targets had ratcheted up my own arousal to a nearly unbearable pitch. If the rest of the night was going to play out the way I wanted, this was the perfect moment to take the edge off my hunger.

I looked them over, very much liking what I saw. Catching their eye, one after the other, I commanded, “Remember that I said sit quietly. You won’t like it if you disobey.” Wasting no time, I lay back and squeezed my breast with one hand, using the other to draw up my skirt as I spread my legs. Dean exhaled in a gust as if he’d been punched in the stomach when I skipped the preliminaries and just slid my fingers down through my already dripping pussy. I moaned at the contact and quickly pushed two fingers into my cunt, rubbing the heel of my hand over my clit. My hips rotated of their own accord and I moaned again, louder this time. It was clear that this wasn’t going to last long. Since I knew I had the whole night in front of me, there didn’t seem to be any reason to hold back.

Through the build-up of rapturous tension, I could hear both of them breathing heavily, very nearly in time with my own increasingly rapid gasps and moans. Crowley sat there, still as a stone, knowing from long practice that hiding his reactions only drove me to greater desperation. Next to him, Dean had started shifting in a way that told me he was seriously affected by my display. I could sense him beginning to slide into acceptance of what I had planned. He confirmed it a few fevered moments later when he broke the silence, his voice strangled, as if the words were being dragged out against his will.

“What are you thinking about?”

The low rasp of Dean’s voice sent a spike of pleasure through me and I made a soft sound in the back of my throat, nearly tumbling over the edge then and there. Just barely hanging on, I struggled to find words.

“Mmm… the two of you…” I moaned and caught my breath, “your clever hands… oh!… and your filthy mouths…” The thought of their mouths had me raising my hips up into my hand, undulating, muscles all over my body tightening as orgasmic tendrils began to slither through me. “Your _cocks_ … fuck!… your cocks inside me…” The last word morphed into an exultant cry as the all-consuming ecstasy overtook me. I bucked and thrashed, wringing every last bit of satisfaction possible out of the first course in tonight’s banquet.

Eventually, the tremors subsided. Eyes closed, I lay there for a few moments, awash in warmth and endorphins, a sleepy half smile on my face. My lids fluttered and, with the instinct born of long years experience, I looked straight into Dean’s eyes. The contact was electric and his whole body tensed up even more, though I wouldn’t have thought that was possible.

Nearly there.

I sat up, moving to the edge of the bed, holding that eye contact the whole time. “You were supposed to stay quiet.” I saw him startle at the reminder and dismay at the possible punishment flashed across his face. “I’ll forgive the disobedience this time, because that was a very good question, Dean. Very good.” I sauntered around to stand in front of him, hands on my hips. “So, you wanted to know what I was thinking. Is there anything else you want?”

His eyes dropped and he groaned, yanking on his cuffs, but not speaking.

“Dean? I can see there’s something.” I touched his cheek reassuringly with the same hand that had moments before been buried in my pussy and I saw his nostrils dilate at my scent. "It’s okay, you can tell me.”

He still wouldn’t look at me, but those three little words every woman wants to hear, demon or otherwise, floated up to me in his gritty voice. “Wanna taste you!”

Bingo.

Carefully masking my triumph (and the way my thighs trembled at his admission), I lifted his chin. Smiling playfully down at him, I slid my still moist fingers slowly into my mouth and sucked them clean. “Mmm, I don’t blame you. I’m delicious.” I heard Crowley grunt in frustrated agreement, but kept my focus on Dean’s flushed face and blown pupils. This was a pivotal moment. “But like I said before, Dean, you aren’t one of mine. You’ll sit there and you’ll watch everything we do, and then I’ll let you go. Until then, no touching, no licking, no fucking. Nothing.” I began to turn away, but stopped short at his next words.

“Call me pet.”

I savored my accomplishment for a moment before swiveling back and raising an eyebrow in question.

“It’s what you call him, ain’t it?” Dean nodded his head in Crowley’s direction. “It means if I’m good, I get to fuck you, right?” He shrugged. “So call me pet.” In spite of his attempt to play it casual, it was clear to me that something was surfacing in Dean, something that made him crave hearing me call him mine.

“It’s more than just a name, Dean.” I sat on the bed in front of him, thighs parted under the sheer fabric, still quivering a little in the orgasmic aftermath that was only heightened by the way his eyes were drawn to what he could see of my pussy. “It’s something you have to earn by pleasing me, which is simple, really. Do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it; don’t speak unless I permit it; and always,” I glanced in Crowley’s direction, “ _always_  address me as Mistress. In this room, in your time with me, you’re allowed to have your own impulses, you’re just not allowed to act on them without my permission. In return, I’ll make you feel things you’ve never felt, take you to heights and depths you didn’t know were possible, turn you inside out with pleasure.” Without looking away from Dean’s eyes, I raised my voice slightly. “Isn’t that right, pet?’

Crowley dragged in a harsh breath before answering in a carefully controlled voice. “Yes, Mistress.”

This was the moment. Outwardly calm, my pulse raced and every nerve ending was on alert in anticipation of what I knew would come next. “Do you still want me to call you pet?”

Dean stared across the foot of space between us, green eyes sparking in the candlelight. “Yes, Mistress.”

My eyes slid shut as a pulse of arousal swept through me at hearing him say it, so strong that for a moment I thought I was going to come again. I fought off the urge to climb into his lap right that second and ride him until there was nothing left of either of us. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked at Dean with warmth.

“You’re a natural, Dean.” I moved to stand over him, taking his face in my hands and fitting my mouth to his, kissing him with a single-mindedness that blocked out everything but his lips and agile tongue. When I finally pulled away, his chest was heaving and his neck was corded with the strain he was putting on the chains binding him to the chair. “You won’t be sorry, I promise.” Not tonight, anyway. “First thing’s first, though.”

I moved to the cabinet behind them, opening another drawer and pulling two small objects out, palming them as I went to stand in front of Crowley again. Seeing that his cock was still hard, I murmured in approval. “Good boy.” Twitching the robe aside with a feather soft caress that caused his hips to jump, I took gentle hold of Crowley’s erection and before he knew what I was about, swiftly slid the ornately carved cock ring into place. I made a mental note of the time; wouldn’t want to permanently damage my favorite toy. “Let’s make sure you stay hard, shall we, pet?”

“Y-e-esss, M-mistress.” Crowley’s response was more of a groan than anything, but the words were intelligible.

When I turned back to him, Dean’s eyes were wide, glued to the other cock ring I held, similarly engraved. He opened his mouth to say something, but a quick look at my face made him change his mind. Pleased at his obedience, I crossed to him, sinking to my knees and pushing the edges of the robe back, caressing his thighs. He shivered at the feel of the ring in my hand against his skin.

“Don’t worry, Dean, it won’t hurt. I just want to make sure you don’t come before I allow it.” I smiled up at him and lifted a hand to his cock, but his soft voice made me pause.

“Mistress?” I looked up and nodded, giving him permission to continue. “Why haven’t you called me pet?”

“Another good question. You did agree to be my pet, and you have been exemplary so far, but you haven’t yet had a chance to prove yourself worthy of the name.” I blew a whisper of breath across the sensitive head of his cock and watched it bob in response. “In fact, now is your chance to earn it. If you can sit there without moving or making a sound while I put this ring on you, I’ll make it official.” Looking up at him through my lashes, I smiled enticingly. “Deal?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good. Hold on a sec, I think this will be instructive for our companion.” I turned to where Crowley sat staring straight ahead, his entire body rigid. I knew him well enough to recognize that he was starting to feel jealous of all the attention I was paying to the new guy, especially because it was this new guy. All to the better. I wriggled a couple of fingers in his direction, delicately exerting my demon strength to turn his head, forcing him to look at where I knelt between Dean’s legs. Crowley’s eyes widened. “No looking away, pet. You’re still being punished, remember?” I paused for a beat, then spoke again in a voice that demanded a response. “ _Remember_?’

“Yes, Mistress.” There was a trace of something not quite strong enough to be fear in Crowley’s voice when he answered and I relished the sound.

“Good boy. I might actually let you come tonight if you keep this up.” Confident that Crowley wouldn’t miss a thing, I turned back to the task at hand. Grinning up at Dean, I laid the ring down on his thigh within easy reach, then took his cock into my hand. He stifled a sound and I smiled approvingly. “That’s right, Dean. Stay quiet and stay still, or else it all stops and you just go home. Think you can do that?” I slowly worked my hand up and down as I spoke.

Dean sucked in a deep breath, gritting the words out through a clenched jaw. “I’ll try, Mistress.”

“Do or do not, Dean, there is no try.”

A shudder ran through him, but he responded. “Yes, Mistress.” His voice was thin with strain.

“You’re doing so well, Dean, I’m pleased. Now,” I contemplated his erection, “I think I should smooth the way a bit, get you nice and slippery.” That wouldn’t be difficult, my mouth was already watering. I licked my lips and slid my mouth down onto the head of his cock. His entire body went taut as a bowstring, but he didn’t move and didn’t make a sound beyond a harsh intake of breath. I allowed myself one long, sensual descent and return, coating his skin with saliva. Releasing him, I turned my head and picked up the cock ring in my teeth, flashing a look up to meet Dean’s eyes as I positioned it with my tongue. Then I used my mouth to work it down as far as possible before settling it into final position with my hands. It was a perfect fit. I admired my handiwork for a second before glancing up to check on Dean. His eyes were closed, a frown of deep concentration on his face, and I think he was holding his breath.

I spoke in a low voice, dark and sultry. “You can relax now… pet.”

At the sound of the name, Dean groaned deep in his throat, sagging into the chair even as his hips bucked toward me, wordlessly begging for more. The one taste had left me impatient and I didn’t hesitate to satisfy both his craving and mine. I took the time to savor it, though, fondling and caressing his shaft, placing licks and kisses over the smooth skin, occasionally adding a light scrape of the teeth just to feel him shiver. Damn, it was so beautiful! Finally, I gave in to the need to have more of him, taking him without preamble deep into my throat, sinking down onto that gorgeous cock until my lips touched the ring at his base.

We moaned simultaneously and I gave myself over to the sheer luxury of having Dean in my mouth and at my mercy.

 _And this is only the beginning_.

The stray thought had me moaning again as a bolt of liquid heat ran through me and I could feel my lust outrunning my self control. I so desperately wanted to skip to the final course, but that wasn’t in my plan. And I always follow my plans.

The sounds Dean was making were increasingly wild and I decided that he was ready for the next step. Reluctantly pulling away with one last affectionate kiss on the head of his cock, I sat back. Dean closed his eyes, whimpering a little when the heat of my mouth and caress of my tongue left him, but he didn’t utter a word. I was beginning to be very impressed with his aptitude for remembering and obeying commands.

Curious, I took pity on him. “Speak.”

“Mistress! I need to come, please let me come, wanna feel you, please, please…” The litany of his desperate need poured from that delicious mouth and I actually wavered in my commitment to the agenda for the night. It was just for a second, but still. What was it about this guy? I’d fucked countless humans over the years and they were fun, but they’d never been much more than accessories to the real action. It was demons that really got me off. But this meat sack was different. Everything he did, every sound or move he made, the feel of his skin under my hands and lips, it was all hitting me full force and I was dizzy with lust kneeling there in front of him, listening to his appeals devolve into random repetitions of the words fuck, Mistress, and please.

I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath to steady myself before I rose to my feet. I leaned into Dean, smothering his words with soft and soothing kisses, refusing to let him take them deeper. He quieted a little, but I could feel the tension running through him like a live wire.

“Don’t worry, pet.” I brushed a hand through his hair, moving in closer. “Unless you screw up very badly, you’ll get to come tonight, I promise.” With that, I straddled Dean’s lap, capturing his hard-on between us. “Later, though.” I kissed him again, hungrily, rolling my hips to fit his cock the length of my pussy, the head just even with my clit. Raining kisses over his face, nipping and licking at his jawline, I rocked against him, already feeling sparks shoot through me. He didn’t have much leverage, but Dean did his best to thrust against me, his movements urgent. Within seconds, he was wound up tighter than before and I was well on my way to coming again.

As I felt my orgasm approaching, I looked over to Crowley. He was watching me intently, cock flushed a deep red and a thin film of sweat on his face. We stared at each other as I gasped and moaned against Dean, balanced on the verge of shattering.

“Please, Mistress…” The low gasping whisper in my ear catapulted me into the heart of the sun, where there was nothing but brilliant light and pulsing heat and a roaring sound in my ears that blocked out all other reality. I surged against Dean, digging my nails into his back as my cunt tightened and clenched around empty air, seeking something, anything to grasp. Slowly gathering my wits as the spasms faded, I tried to find the strength to stand. It took longer than it might have, though, because Dean kept pushing his cock determinedly against me, breath harsh in his throat.

When I did step back to look him over, let me tell you, he was a sight to behold! Dark hair spiked up with sweat and my hands, eyes shooting green fire, lips swollen from my kisses, black silk hanging from his muscular body, and that beautiful, proud cock, gleaming wet with my juices. In all my planning, I never thought it would be _this_ good. Unable to stop myself, I reached out to rest a hand on his cheek and he turned into me, laying small nips and licks over my palm before taking my thumb into his mouth. Dean stared up at me as he sucked and I felt the pull all through my sensitized system.

Never taking my eyes off his obscenely sensual activity, I began to set up for the next course. “Now, pet, would you like to move to the bed?” He moaned around my index finger, before nodding and moving on to nibble on my fingertips. “Good. I’m going to unfasten your chains and bring your arms around to the front first, then we’ll move you to the bed.” I pulled my hand away, ignoring Dean’s disappointed murmur, and forced him to look at me. “You’ll be obedient, won’t you, pet? Do everything I say even when you’re not restrained?”

“Yes, Mistress.” The words were right, but I could see something in his eyes, a calculation of the odds. There we were, alone except for the other guy chained to a chair, and I was about to set him loose. Apparently, his state of arousal was making him either forgetful or rash. I’m still not sure if Dean was figuring out how to escape or how to hold me down and fuck me, but I didn’t give him a chance to do either.

Pretending to take Dean at his word, I nodded and moved behind him to unlock the cuffs. Using the key at my wrist, I freed one of his hands, but kept a hold on his arm as I came back around to face him. Dean sat there rolling his shoulders and I knew he was picking his moment. I beat him to the punch, though, metaphorically speaking. Just as he was about to try to wrench his arm from my grasp, I casually pulled him up from the chair, taking most of his weight with one hand. I saw his eyes widen and I smiled up at him, pleased he had gotten the message.

“Don’t forget what I am, pet. Those chains are a convenience, not a necessity.” With my free hand, I stroked his cock, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “Be good just a little while longer and I’ll let you come inside me.” His breath hitched and his eyes slid shut. Taking advantage of his distraction, I let go of his erection and snared the wrist that still had the shackles hanging from it. Before he could focus again, I relocked the cuffs in front of him.

It seemed that was the last bit of resistance Dean had. He was docile and quiet as, with one finger hooked on the short chain between his wrists, I led him to the side of the giant bed. “Lie down in the center, on your back, and put your hands above your head.” With a shiver, but without comment, Dean did as I ordered. Once he was settled, I attached his shackles to a ring in the headboard. “Lie there quietly, pet, I’ll get back to you soon.” With a last kiss and a light caress, I turned again to Crowley.

Sitting on the end of the bed in front of him, I put a hand on his knee, making him twitch a little. “You’ve put on a very nice display of patience and obedience, my pet. Do you think you’ve been punished long enough?”

Although Crowley was stretched tight with the demands of his body, his voice was low and calm. “Whatever you decide, Mistress. I only want to please you.”

I could see that Crowley had broken through to that place where, truly, the only thing he wanted was to make me happy. It didn’t happen all that often, but it made my head swim when it did. Having the King of Hell surrender himself to me completely, for however short a time, was the most erotic thing I’d experienced in my many centuries. I had to hear him say it again.

“You do please me, pet, above all others. You like being my pet, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.” He answered enthusiastically, searching my face for signs of approval.

“And you like to obey my orders?”

“Oh yes, Mistress.”

“And you’ll do whatever I say, won’t you?”

“Anything, Mistress!” Now there was a touch of fervent devotion in his reply and it wrenched my arousal back to full volume in a flash. Crowley knew me well enough that the signs of my reaction were obvious to him and he risked a question. “Mistress, if you like… I could please you with my mouth?” His tone darkened a little and I could see a glimmer of the usual brash and arrogant Crowley returning to his expression. “You know I obey orders extremely well when it comes to eating you out. In fact, I don’t really need orders anymore, do I? Mistress,” he added after the slightest pause.

What a cocky little shit! But I couldn’t deny the truth of his words and I decided to let it pass in favor of taking Crowley up on his offer. “Fine.” I moved around behind him, speaking softly into his ear while I unlocked his cuffs. “If you want to show him how good you are, I’ll play along.” I could see the laugh that threatened to break loose at my acting the good sport, as if I didn’t want his tongue on me. “But I don’t want you to waste any time. The faster you make me come, the more pleased I’ll be with you.” Nodding, Crowley obediently put his hands out so that I could re-shackle him and I led him to one side of the bed. “Lie down here, pet, on your back.” I indicated a spot that put his head on level with Dean’s hips and I didn’t miss the lightning fast visual inspection Crowley made of Dean’s cock as he settled into place. Suspicion confirmed.

I climbed onto the bed. “Only two rules, pet. Don’t touch me with anything but your mouth. And don’t touch yourself. You know I’ll know if you do.”

“I understand, Mistress.” Crowley licked his lips and threw me a lewd look that clearly said _Get over here so I can fuck you with my tongue_. Tame Crowley had obviously left the building for good, but I was too amped up at the moment to care about his impertinence. I knelt facing the headboard and set my knees to either side of his head, my calves pressed tight to his biceps. Then I felt his hands skim over my ass and I jerked back.

I glared down at him. “I said no hands! Disobey me again and I will chain you to the bed, take off that cock ring so you lose this lovely thing,” I turned and grasped his erection firmly, making him jump and groan before I let go, “and you can watch me fuck myself silly on that one,” I indicated Dean with a nod of my head, “because _you_ won’t be coming tonight.” I grabbed a fistful of Crowley’s hair. “Are we clear?”

He shuddered beneath me, but there was still a touch of insolence in his eyes. “Yes, Mistress.”

Fuck it, I wanted this as much as he did. I skimmed the filmy garment over my head and tossed it aside before I settled back into position, supporting myself on my hands. Glancing up, I saw that Dean was watching us with dark, hooded eyes, his body shifting restlessly. I locked my gaze with his as I lowered my pussy onto Crowley’s waiting mouth. It was too good, though, and my eyes slipped shut as that warm, soft tongue began to weave its spell. Somehow, he always knew exactly what I needed from him. Tonight, Crowley was certainly aware that I was nearly over-stimulated and so he began with deliberate, lavish licks, delving and exploring every part of me, only avoiding my clit. It made for a voluptuously slow ascent.

In fact, the pace was a little too leisurely; Crowley was on the verge of disobedience again. Reaching down, I twisted a lock of hair around my finger and gave a short, sharp tug. I felt a subterranean rumble as he chuckled against me, but he began an unhurried progress in the right direction. When he finally (finally!) pressed his tongue to my clit, relaxed but firm, I gasped and fought down the urge to grind against him. After all, it’s important to give an artist room to work.

And work Crowley did, zeroing in on the exact movements that would spur me to the heights in the shortest possible time. Within moments, the muscles in my thighs began to tremble as the pressure built. A few seconds more and I dropped to my elbows, hips rolling against that beautiful tongue. I clutched at the sheets, but it was like holding onto a blade of grass in a hurricane as a vast current of ecstatic sensation sang through me.

The tempest passed and I fell back to earth to find Crowley still nuzzling me gently, easing me into a soft landing. I shifted forward and fell to my side, back pressed against Dean’s ribs, and tried to catch my breath. Crowley stayed where he was, but craned his neck to look up at me with a saucy grin. He knew as well as I did that that had been a spectacular performance. Gotta keep him in his place, though.

“Adequate.” I had to chuckle at the look of insulted dignity on his face and I slithered down the bed until we were face to face. “That was exceptional work, pet.” I kissed him greedily. It didn’t seem to matter how many times I came tonight, it didn’t sate my hunger, only sharpened it. After denying them and myself the touch of their hands all night, I was ready to indulge myself. I spoke low into Crowley’s ear. “I’m going to reward you for your skill, pet. You did so well without your hands, let’s see how you do with them.”

I unlocked both cuffs with the key at my wrist, tossing them to the floor. Crowley’s eyes were intent on me, waiting for a sign that he had my permission to move. I gave it by rolling into him, pressing my body and my mouth to his. His arms snaked around me, crushing me to his chest. I moaned against his lips, allowing myself to get lost in the feel of his hands on me, but only for a few moments. I couldn’t resist anymore.

Time for the main course.

“You know what I want, don’t you, pet?”

“Yes, Mistress.” After so many years, Crowley was exceptionally good at anticipating my desires.

“You want it, too, don’t you?”

Crowley growled his answer. “Yes, Mistress!”

“Good.” I turned away, crawling up the bed to stretch the length of my body against Dean’s and gaze approvingly down into his heated face. “Your turn,” I purred as my eyes dropped to his parted lips, drawn to them the same way that my own lips were drawn to them a moment later. Running my hand over his chest, I reveled in the feel of warm, smooth skin over tightened muscles. As I sank into the kiss, I heard Crowley open the drawer in the bedside table. A moment later, I felt the bed shift and then Crowley’s body plastered against my back, his mouth on my shoulder and one hand stroking down my body in long, smooth caresses.

Again, I was tempted to abandon my carefully thought out plan. It would have been so delicious to unlock Dean too, give them both free reign with my body, drown in the feel of their hands and mouths on me all at the same time. My instincts were never wrong, though, and they told me the training would be more effective if I stuck with the original program. Lucky for me, that was a fairly delicious option in its own right.

Now.

I moved over Dean, never relinquishing his mouth, shifting one leg so that I was straddling him. He bucked his hips, bumping his erection against me in a vain effort to seat himself inside me. Although perhaps not so vain after all, because the movement devastated the last tattered bits of my self discipline. I shifted my angle slightly and then with a gasping cry, shoved myself down onto his cock, not stopping until I felt him pressed as deep as he could go.

The connection was staggering. All thoughts of plans and agendas and training left my head. I simply dropped my face to his chest and moved against Dean, moved with him, transported completely into the moment. Even the feel of Crowley’s hands on me as he moved to kneel behind me didn’t break the spell, I just welcomed the new sensations. I pushed myself upright, wanting to feel more of Crowley. He pressed against me, his grip harsh on my hips as I rode Dean with delirious abandon.

Then Crowley’s mouth was on my neck, the skin of his chest sliding across my back, and I reached up behind me to anchor one hand in his hair. His dark, rasping voice began to sound in my ear, gritting out profanities and compliments equally, while his hands roamed my body at will. They kneaded and plucked at my breasts, smoothed across my belly, danced over my clit as I slid up and down on Dean’s cock. It was all _so much_ , so overpowering; I screamed, convulsing helplessly as another orgasm ripped through me.

Crowley gave me no time to recover. I was still grinding against Dean when I felt Crowley pull back slightly and then slide one cool, slick finger down over my asshole. I groaned and pushed back against him. I could always count on Crowley to remember the plan. He was as skilled in this as he was in everything else and it wasn’t long before I was riding three of his fingers as well as Dean’s cock, and demanding more.

Even so, when Crowley began to press his generously lubed cock into me, I had to take a shuddering breath and consciously relax around him, eagerly accepting the intimate invasion. When his hips pressed against my ass, there was a moment’s hush, the three of us utterly still, but it was a thin silken layer of calm floating over an inferno. It flashed into wisps of flame and ash when Dean groaned and thrust up into me.

To be honest, the next few minutes are a blur of the push and pull of their cocks, Crowley’s mouth and hands, the sight and sound of Dean writhing beneath me. Just one more thing to make it perfect.

My voice was hoarse and demanding. “Beg me!”

Only groaning more loudly, Dean appeared to be beyond words. Crowley, on the other hand, immediately began to implore. “Please, need to come now, Mistress, I’m begging you, let us come…”

Hearing the words, Dean echoed them in a broken voice. “Let us come! Please, let us come…”

It was the “us” that dragged me to the brink again. An image flashed across my mind, of a star about to go supernova, that moment of breathless inevitability when the explosion is imminent. With their voices echoing in my ears and the pleasure running through the three of us as if the separation of our bodies were only an illusion, I struggled to recall the final piece of this particular puzzle. As the ecstasy began to engulf me, I remembered.

“Peta babkama!” I gasped the Sumerian words as my own personal star exploded. Instantly, the cock rings broke in half and fell away.

Dean and Crowley uttered simultaneous shouts, thrusting savagely as their orgasms rushed in on them. Every sound they made, every twist and plunge of their hips only pushed me higher and I sobbed with the overpowering intensity of it all. I rocked between them, hips jerking reflexively in time to the spasms surging through my core. My body had reached such a fevered pitch of stimulation that the slightest motion, the slightest friction only prolonged my climax. Mindless, I heaved against them long after the last spurting pulses had dwindled away.

However, all good things must come to an end. Even I can’t expect to come forever, although I consider myself the Don Quixote of that particular quest (give me a lance and point me at that windmill, baby!). When I was finally able to turn my focus outward, I found that I was collapsed onto Dean’s still-heaving chest, my pulse pounding in my ears. Crowley disengaged with a groan and fell to the side in a boneless heap.

I could have stayed where I was all night, but I’d made it too far to start improvising now. The reward would be that much sweeter later on if I denied myself a little now. Levering myself up, I indulged one last impulse and kissed Dean drowsily for a long minute. Breaking away, I pressed my forehead to his and looked into those fairytale eyes. “That was excellent, pet. I’m very pleased.” One last soft kiss and then I moved off of him, reaching up to unhook his cuffs from the headboard. As I helped him lower his arms, a thrill went through me when I saw that his wrists were raw and bloody. Blood’s not my kink, but such an obvious sign of his surrender to the moment sent my pulse racing again.

Relaxing against the pillows at Dean’s side, I reached over and pressed a button mounted on the back of the nightstand. Thirty seconds later, there was a soft knock at the door followed immediately by the entry of the same demon servant from earlier. I nodded at her and she turned to usher the heavy lifters back in. I gestured at Dean, who looked up in startlement.

“Give him his clothes,” I gave her a sharp look, “and everything else you took from him, then leave him where you found him. _Unharmed_.” Eyeballing the two muscle bound demons, I clarified. “Whatever harm comes to him will fall on you a thousand fold.” For just a moment, I flicked my demon eyes into view and one of the demons made an involuntary sound and backed up a half step, eyes wide. “Make sure he doesn’t stub a toe.” I could see that they believed my threat, as well they should.

Dean sat up, looking perplexed and worried. “Mistress?”

“Time to go home now, pet.”

“Already? But I didn’t get to taste you.” He tried to mask it, but the sense of injustice was clear on his face.

“That’s right, isn’t it?” I pretended to consider, then shrugged it off. “Oh well. You win some, you lose some.”

Dean’s jaw clenched at the smug smirk Crowley sent him. He leaned toward me, his voice low and persuasive. “Please, Mistress, don’t send me home yet. Let me show you I can do better than _he_ can.”

I shook my head. “I’m sorry, my mind is made up.” I gestured to the help and they came forward to take Dean by the arms and pull him to stand next to the bed.

“At least tell me when I’ll see you again!”

Lounging comfortably, I looked up at him as they propelled him to the door. “My people have a saying, Dean…” I waited to see him flinch at his real name, then continued, “if you fuck something, set it free. If you don’t bother to bring it back, it wasn’t good enough in the first place.”

I smiled serenely as Crowley huffed a laugh. “That’s beautiful, Mistress. I think I read it on a greeting card once.”

We exchanged grins. Crowley and I were such a match!

Dean disappeared through the door with a dazed look and a fading “But wait…” It shut firmly behind him.

Sitting up, Crowley began to slowly clap his hands together, then with increasing enthusiasm. “Brava! Brava! That was a maestro performance, my dear.”

Inclining my head graciously, I accepted my due. “Yes, it was, wasn’t it?”

“What’s next on the agenda for Squirrel? More torment, I hope, and less pleasure.”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ll have to think about it a little more, see how tonight settles with me.” One of the many skills I’ve honed over the years is that of lying convincingly.

“By the by, where in the bloody hell did you get those cock rings? Fucking fantastic!”

“You like those? They’re replicas of the ones the Sumerians used.” I smiled as memories of the originals crossed my mind. “I made them myself. Not an easy spell, but ends up with something that fits any man and can be opened with the magic words.”

“And those magic words mean…?”

“Open the gate.”

“Of course.” Crowley’s eyes crinkled in amusement, then the smile fled as he obviously remembered something. He turned to me and there was more than a hint of anger in his eyes. “Now tell me how you controlled me!”

All innocence, I blinked at him. “The way I always do, love.”

“No, not that! I’m talking about when you turned my head, made me watch you suck that moron hunter off. How?!”

“Oh that! That was just a little something I added to the cock rings. They have devil’s traps carved on them.” I reached out to trail a finger down his chest. “So when you wear it, _for me_ ,” I held his gaze as I emphasized the words, “you’ll be as helpless before me as any meat sack.”

He shuddered, but made an effort to resist the spell I was weaving, pretending he wasn’t affected by my touch and my voice. “And for some reason, you felt the need to make two of them?”

“What makes you think there are only two of them?” I laughed softly at the look on his face. I so enjoyed causing him aggravation. “Now, pet, why don’t you go and start the shower? I’ll join you in a minute. Afterward, you can hold my hands down and fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He glided predatorily across the bed toward me.

I watched him approach, feeling the same breathless anticipation I always felt, even after all these years. That was no excuse for allowing disobedience, though. “I said _after_ , pet.”

With a dark look that promised me the hard fuck I wanted, Crowley obeyed. Alone, I stretched luxuriously, settling back into the pillows. The whole thing had not only gone according to my predictions, it had exceeded all of my expectations. I grinned to myself as I contemplated the next phase. This was going to be so much fun!

 

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lasanan Emuq, unofficial Queen of Hell. You can call me Lasa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started wondering about Crowley's personal life. What kind of woman would he choose? More importantly, what kind of woman would choose Crowley? Then, I swear, this character barged into my brain and started telling the story. Every writer's dream! At least, this writer's dream. When it happens, you just go with it, especially when it's a character like Lasa. You don't want to mess with someone like her.
> 
> I'm planning for this to be the first of a three part series. If it goes well, Lasa may go on to other adventures. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Comments, questions, and critiques are always welcome


End file.
